1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication event/message tracing method for an Remote Procedure Call)-based distribution processing program, and particularly, to an improved communication event/message tracing method for an RPC-based distribution processing program which is capable of tracing an RPC communication between distribution processes in real time, judging a communication content, and debugging a distribution program.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
There is a tool kit, so called RPC, for building distributed processing applications. RPC is typically provided as a set of library functions.
In order to obtain an information concerning an RPC communication generation, there is a TCPdump technique. This technique is directed to informing a communication generation between computers in a batch mode. However, it is impossible to trace that a program communicates with what program. In addition, the generation of the communication event is not detected in real time.
In addition, it is possible to recognize the generation of the communication event by manually setting a brake point in an RPC communication program using a sequential debugging operation; however, in the conventional art, since a single program is controlled, it is impossible to recognize an interrelationship between communication events.